The Vampire Queen
by No.1Twihard
Summary: The Volturi rule the vampire world , but Isabella rules all.When Bella Swan moves to Forks , will she find people who unlock her memories in time to save the world?Or will they be to late?Rated T for language.First FF will accept flames and love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Hi , im Nakita and this is my first fanfic.I wrote this as a draft and would like to know what people think.^_^  
Disclaimer SM owns twilight , not me , i just like to add in other people to her creations.

_Prologue_

_The girl lifted her head and stared at the unconscious man layed out in front of she looked at the youthful boy , a massive heap of guilt sent her crumbling to her stood up slowly , in a drunk-like state , and told the surrounding people to tend to her was reluctant to leave the house but her body seemed to have a mind of _  
_its one last longing glance at the place she used to call home and her brother , she sprinted down the street at full speed and headed for she approached the city walls she took in a huge gulp of air, even though it did no good , it still felt better to have a bit of humanity left in down the streets , unnoticed by passing humans,she slipped down into the disturbing , foul smelling tunnels and walked towards the main hall._  
_Bianaces , the receptionist , looked at the girl with pure admiration and girl walked hastily up the hallway and strode through the grand oak doors with a calm look upon her strikingly , beautiful face but a growing hatred boiling in the pit of her three brothers stood , surprised at the unexpected bowed respectfully towards the girl._  
_The first man was about 6,2 with shoulder-length dark brown hair , pulled into a neat ponytail at the nape _  
_of his had on dark clothes with an excited look plastered across his handsome next man , who appeared to be the leader of the three , _  
_had shoulder-length black hair , black clothes and fake smile stretched across his third man had shoulder-length blonde hair , grey clothes and a look of awe on his all looked completely only resemblances between them were the paper like skin and the bright crimson eyes._  
_The middle man spoke first,"My queen , we were not expecting you , please forgive our lack of hospitality , would you like a m-"_  
_"No Angelos , i would not like one your 'meals'.You know fully well that i do not kill the innocent for my nourishment."She said with her eyes blazing._  
_"But my queen-"_  
_"NO! Angelos,Danlon and Fortin i need you three to tell me why a 3 nomads came into San Gimignano , asking for the vampire queen and her brother!" , she shouted._  
_The brothers stepped back , surprised by the sharp tone of her voice . _  
_"I want to know which one of you told them! " She said in a deathly calm voice._  
_"But we didn-"_  
_"WHO ELSE COULD OF TOLD THEM!?NOBODY ELSE KNEW BUT YOU THREE!"_  
_"I had to kill an innocent human because they saw the whole thing , he grabbed a knife and stabbed her , she was just a child ... Now i want to know who told him!_  
_"Im sorry my queen , but we had no choice , he threatened our lives"Angelos said in a small voice._  
_"Your lives?Your lives?I just had to kill a small girl , with a lovely future ahead of her because of you three!"She pointed her finger at them"How am i meant to leave you three in charge of a race if you are scared of one man!?"She ranted"I hope you burn in hell you sick , sadistic barstards!"_  
_With a flick of her wrist she destroyed the three brothers._  
_The queen walked out of the room and out onto the streets of didn't know what she was looking for but she looked none-the-less._  
_She was walking through the trees when she came past a burning boys , around the age of 20-23 were lying in some gorse , appearing to be hiding from a man shouting in Italian._  
_"ARO,CIAUS,MARCUS!Come out you little brats! She walked up to the boys and placed he fingers on their boys were alive but they had really shallow hearts were beating a steady beat which confused her , but she stored that information to Analise later. In a snap decision , she went to bite them when she realized they had already been bit them?She the air around her , she smelt the remnants of a vampire towards the village , she saw a thick purple that answers her question and the looked back to the boys they were very quiet so she took them to an old cave and whispered the words of a vampire queen._  
_"The trees will grow,_  
_the earth will change,_  
_you three will rule,_  
_but keep the vampire race,_  
_a secret from all"_  
_And with that,she ran and didn't look back , knowing one day her past with catch up with her._

_luv Nakita , please give me some love or advice  
_


	2. Chapter 2-The big bad wolf

A/N-Hi people , its me , again , well here is chapter 2.

_Disclaimer-SM own all twilight characters , i just like to play with them._

Chapter 2-The big bad wolf

B POV

Isabella walked down the snow covered roads of Alaska , in black designer jeans and a nice Kathmandu puff a jacket , complete with snow white ugg boots.

She realized that people were looking at her strangely , so she ducked into the nearest store,Looking around , she noticed clothes , books , shoes , candles and torches.

"Can i help you dear?"The old lady smiled warmly behind the front desk.

Isabella glanced at the women and smiled politely "No thank you."

Looking through the shelves now , Isabella came across an old dusty book,Picking it up she read the title.'The cold ones' she flipped through the pages until one caught her eye.

It read

'The vampire stalked its prey through a town in Italy , only thinking about how good it with feel to sink its teeth into that warm flesh..."

_'The girl was running away from someone,Bella couldn't see her face or who or what she was running from,she looked away from the girl and peered around,it appeared to be an old abandoned warehouse but that is only what Bella could imply .The walls had growing moss on them , there were spiderwebs in the corners and all over the rotting wooden boxes , the ground was cracked in several places and Bella could just see the light of day , peeking through a very dusty window,She turned her attention to the girl and saw that she was running from a very , very big dog,She was shocked because the children of the moon had been extinct for nearly over three centuries somehow this creature appeared to be different , faster , stronger and more lethal , the girl abruptly stopped and turned on her heel to face the animal."Well , well , well , look what the puppy dragged in"she sneered in a nasty voice."What do you want mutt?A cat scan? Go to Carlisle for that. She then turned around and smashed through the wall with the pup right on her heels.'_

Bella blinked twice to find herself back in the little shop.'well that was weird' She thought to herself.

Shrugging it off for now , she went up to the desk and purchased the book,the woman handed it back to her , she got a blank face then she smiled a knowing smile,this made Bella uneasy , so she thanked the lady and went to leave the shop when the woman's words stopped her.

"You know dear , i wouldn't venture into the woods for a while , by yourself."She said in a breathy tone.

This was not what stopped Bella , but the way she said it caused the hair on her neck to rise , and a wary feeling settle in her stomach,with one last glance at the woman , Bella stepped into the snow , thinking about every thing that just occurred,on her way home Bella noticed to very large paw prints in the ground,she got the feeling that she was being watched so she speed up her pace and didn't relax until she was in the safety of her home,shaking after the meant- to -be -an -un -eventful -day-but - wasn't , she walked upstairs collapsing onto her bed,as soon as she took another breath Bella jumped up and ran into the corner of her bedroom,The most awfullest smell she had ever come across was all through her room ,someone or something had been in her house and left a huge stink everywhere , she into the bathroom to get some air-freshener , Bella stopped and spun around , only to come face-to-face with a very big man.

A/N-sorry for the short chapter,have homework to do , i tcul[totes see u l8ta] sorry only a teen , don't be a hater.


	3. AN

A/N-Hey sorry to bother but i was just wondering if someone could tell me why my chapters don't ever make sense. i Would write my chapter in but when i posted it heaps of words just tried to edit it like 10 times but it just doesn't someone please help be deeply appreciated

Thanks Kitah


	4. Chapter 4 the creeps

A/N-Hey,Kitah here,Thankyou 1Browneyedgirl1,your advice was very ,On with thee story

Chapter 3-The creeps

BPOV

The man had long black hair that was twisted into dredlocks,olive skin,he wore all black clothes with a cape over top of a fleeting moment,I thought he was a member of the Volturi,sent here to get he couldnt of been.

I would of seen if they had sent him here.I've been keeping my eye on them ever since the 'accident'.I'll explain that must be part of a coven or a nomad.I stared into his bright crimson eyes,signaling that he had recently fed.I wanted to ask him why he's here and how he got into my house without setting off the alarm.

I wasnt able to push a single word out of my mouth so i settled for looking at the security box.I noticed that it was disabled and turned eyes followed mine and he looked at the useless piece of crap.

I am going to have to have a talk to the company,and ask why their apparent 'unhackable' and overly priced security system,got hacked within the first three weeks of being assholes.

Snapping my eyes back to the man , I calculated the distance towards the door , and sized the man up , to see weather I would be able to escape if answer was without using one of my I wasnt going to kill the man or expose myself like that.

So I took 2 steps towards the door,throwing my mental and physical sheild up to block me from any kind of gift this man may or may not have.

Suddenly the man let out a ferel growl , and looked towards the window.I looked out the window , but I didnt see anything out of the man came running through the door ,in the same attiar as the first man,with dirty blonde hair, looked at me with an intense gaze , grabbed man #1 and ran out the door , onto the street and out of my sight.I stood there for a while.

Just thinking about what had just shocked , i moved my stiff legs over to the door and locked both of the impulse i went to set the alarm off,but remembered that was just useless.

Questions started running through my head.'Who were they?Why were they here?Were they curious about the scent all over town?Did they want to fight for territory?'I started to get a headache (even though Vampires cant get headaches).When i saw the men , familiarlarity washed over me .

I dont know why though.I also didnt like the glint that blonde got when he looked at was one of a challenge and it made me uncomfortable.I used my mind reading gift and only saw very vivid images of him,myself and his mate in very compromising positions.I backed out of his mind very fast and looked into the other mans mind,only to find the exact same images.

I looked at the clock and noticed that my run-in and my thoughts had taken 3 hours aways from my night.'Lovely'I over to the windows,I got that creepy feeling that i was being watched again.I noticed that the curtains were still open.I went and looked out of them towards the forest.

I thought that i saw a flash of brown,but that must of been my imagination going back to the couch,I picked up the book i brought and got comfy for the next 2 hours.I had read the book twice and thought about everything that was mentioned in of the stories were just .

But some of them had uncanny resembleances to the Vampire The Royal Vampire Family who run everything and execute the people who expose them.

How we are very strong,fast and have heightened we are inhumanly the part about the wooden stakes ,crosses,garlic,coffins and the burning in the sun is just a whole load of i came across a passage , talking about the queen and her brother , I got a huge sense of , i was pulled into a vision

VISION  
' "Come on Bella" said a very petite had cropped black hair , bright golden eyes and designer clothes on.  
"Im coming,give me a minute will ya?" I said with fake annoyance in my tone.  
"Oh , you can play with Edward later,we have shopping to do."She sung  
'Mabey we should just sneek out the window' Edward thought to me.  
"Edward Anthoney Masen Cullen!Do not even think about trying to escape from me"  
"Oh well worth a try" He said before he kissed me.'  
END VISION

Hmmmmm,I wonder who those people were? I know i wasnt in Alaska , because there was no snow.I had a snap desition , and decided to move.I've lived here for long enough,its time for a my laptop , i googled places that had bearly any sun all came up with heaps of places , but two caught my eye.

Seattle and Forks.I decided to move to Forks.'Yeah,always wanted to lived in a place named after a piece of cutlery' Having made that decision,I packed up my stuff and brought a one way ticket to to try and forget those creeps and start a new journey.

A/N-Te he chapter she meets the the love man.


	5. Chapter 5-Carlisle

A/N-Hello,here again,sorry for the delay,im on holidays now so the chapters should hopefully come in more often.

_Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight,neither do you,but the girl who does,is SM,cuz._

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

WOW.I am currently sitting on a plane,on my way to attempting to think but its worthless though.I can hear a baby crying in 2nd class,a teen whining about the lack of sun,a chainsaw,(well not a chainsaw but that's what the man across from me sounds like when hes asleep),the piolets arguing about the Wallabies being better than the All blacks and vise versa,people chatting about mindless things,disturbing sounds coming from the toilet and just to top it all off Every Single Thought

I am a usually patient and assertive person but come on,this is just driving me bloody,insane .In an attempt to block everything out,I put in my headphones and listen to the soothing music of Debussy.A man,who looks in his early 20's,wearing a waiters suit with blonde hair and grey eyes , comes to a stop right in front of me.I look up at him and raise a questioning eyebrow, his eyes glaze over and he stands there for an uncomfortable length of time,just looking at me like im something he can eat._Other way round buddy._I start to grow uneasy so I click my fingers in front of his face .He blinks rapidly ,then blushes crimson,The colour looks tempting,but I just throw that thought out of the window as fast as it came.

I was curious as to why he was standing there so I peeked into his mind ,The images I found in there are never again to be talked,thought or said,He opened his mouth to say hi but I quickly cut him off

"Im sorry,but whatever you are going to ask , the answer is no."He looked appropriately abashed,so I smiled to myself and turned around .He soon walked away , muttering"Stupid,sexy,mother fucking,know-it-all cock blocker.".I didn't like the way he talked about me so I rocked the plane a bit with my telekinesis,making the rude man fall on his butt.2 hours later im at baggage claim,grabbing my bag off the conveyer belt and setting off to the parking lot without a second glance to the gawking humans who are openly staring at me._Do they have no dignity or shame._

Very soon,I came across my beautiful Harley Davidson XL883 Super low,running my hand down the leather seats,I admire the soft leather .People are starting to look,so I chuck my bag into the little storage compartment under the seat,jump on and turn the key,She purrs to life under me,Revving the engine I speed off out the gate , down the road and on my way .As soon as I pass the 'Welcome to Forks' sign , I make an abrupt stop,In hailing the air around me,I can count out 6 different vampire scents I can tell they are all 'vegetarians' by the sweeter smell, all of them have gifts which concerns me , so I pull up to side of the road and look into the past.

I was right,there is 6 of prefer to call themselves a family,The 'parents' names are Carlisle and Esmay,The 'children' consist of Roasile and Emmett,Alice and Jasper and Edward,Carlisle was the first to be changed,many years ago,He was changed into a vampire by a man who wanted to mate with his sister,They escaped from him and set out on their,way,His sister left him when he was in a state of recovery 8 millennium,ago,He went on by himself,mastering his thirst to work in a Hospital,In 1918 he met a young boy who went by the name Edward Masen,He was dying of the Spanish Influenza , which had broken out in the U.S.

The boys mother begged Carlisle to save him before she dies,Carlisle about the possibility of a companion .Carlisle complied and turned the boy For the next decade they traveled together ,feigning to be brothers,Some time later when Carlisle was working a late shift,a girl about the age of 16 came into the ER with a broken leg .When Carlisle set his eyes on her,he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was,When she was out of surgery,he went into her room to fill out her chart,They made easy conversation and talked for hours until Carlisle noticed that she must be getting sleepy.

He left with a promise to come back the next day,Not one to disappoint,Carlisle visited her for the next 5 days until it was her time to leave the hospital,As she was leaving,Carlisle was shocked to find sadness radiating all over him,Edward noticed the difference in him when he came home,but Carlisle just brushed it off and told him not to worry about it,He gave him a suspicious glance but said nothing,Carlisle was grateful for this,About 10years later , a ER team burst though the doors shouting at people to hurry and get stuff,Carlisle turned around to find his beautiful angel laying on a stretcher,covered in blood,When she was pronounced dead,Carlisle felt his heart tear into two pieces,He had found out that she had jumped off a cliff after her baby died.

Edward was the one to find her and bring her to the hospital,He walked in and whispered very fast , so humans couldn't catch onto what they were saying.

"Carlisle,that woman is still alive,when they were wheeling her to the morgue I heard her faint heartbeat."Carlisle jumped at this information , then sprinted down the hall.10 minutes later , he had Esmay laying on his bed,starting the change,She fitted into their little family very well and took on a mother role for Edward even though he was older than her,he missed his mother just as much as she missed her son so he didn't complain.

Soon after,Carlisle changed a girl named Rosalie Hale,After finding her covered from head to toe in blood,after a raping from her soon-to-be husband and his friends,hoping for Edward to find a mate in her ,That rebounded because they just felt sibling love rather than romantic love,Sometime later,Rosalie went on a hunt,only to find a very large man , being mauled by a bear,She killed the bear , then ran all the way back to the house,begging for Carlisle to change him,When he had completed the change,they found out his name was Emmett McCarthy .Him and Rosalie hit it off and became mates soon after.

A few years later a girl named Mary Alice Brandon and a major Jasper Whitlock came to there door and greeted all of the coven by name,They were wary of this until they found out that she can she the future ,At this they were welcomed into the family and have a strong sibling bond.

I came out of my vision,shocked.I didn't know that covens could get that big,without the Volturi accusing them of building an army against them,then destroying them.I kicked the bike back into gear,then sped down the road to my new was a very big mansion,with a wrap-around porch and a nice coat of cream white paint.I poked my head into the garage to find all 23 of my cars,sitting there in all of there glouriousnesses.(A/N-don't even know if that's a word but OK)walking into my new home,I appraised the nice leather furniture,a 150inch" tv on the wall,complete with surround sound,DVD and Blue-ray,x-box,PS1,2,3 , Wii , Nintendo and about every game and movie known to man.

According to my inventory,My house has a theater,2 master bedrooms,5 guest rooms,technology room,games room,man cave(basement),4 en suites,2 rooms for clothing,2 Kitchens,an attic with 3 star gazers,pool house with a pool,bedroom,walk-in closet and an en suite ,flat screen in every room and a beautiful backyard facing the west forest.I am very pleased with my house.I went to look for the container with all my fake ID's , passports , references , birth certificates ,E.C.T looking for it for about 5mins,I found it,sorting through my options,I decided to go with my birth name .Isabella Chamberlain.

I sat on the L couch and thought a quick but believable story,My father and mother,James and Margret Chamberlain were both caught in a house fire when I was 16,leaving me everything they had including my grandmothers will.I moved to Forks because everything about Phoenix reminds me of them.I prefer to be called Bella and have-had very wealthy parents,Smiling triumphantly,I grabbed my Phone and keys to go on a quick hunt before school in 9 hours.

I jogged through the forest at a reasonable speed for a a while ,not long after I came across a herd of deer.'_Not the best but it will have to do for now.'_Hiding behind the trees I prepared to pounce on the tallest buck until something or someone bet me to it.I looked at the person who had just taken my meal and reconciled him from my vision,His name is Emmett and the man next to him must be Jasper,Not knowing whether to introduce myself or not,I just stood in the shadows , watching for any threats and keeping very quiet,Suddenly a big gust of wind blew my scent towards the vampires to which they immediately stopped feeding.

Emmett looked me straight in the eye for about 1/8 of a second before I sprinted off down the hillside.I heard their footfalls approaching very fast.I was going to use my super,super speed,but I didn't want them to think that I was a threat to their family.

So I stopped and waited until they were in the clearing, I heard them stop behind me , I spun around to face them,they were both in defensive crouches with a heavily guarded look on their faces.

I put up my hands slowly to show them that I mean no harm towards them , seeing my eyes they slightly relaxed and got out of their crouches,but still keep the guarded look on their faces,Jasper tried to ease his influence into me but I quickly put up my shield to block him,He looked shocked for a moment before straightening his posture.

"Hello,my name is Jasper Cullen and this is my brother , Emmett Cullen"He spoke with a calm voice.

"Hello,my name is Isabella Chamberlain"

"Is there a reason you are here,if I may ask."

"Why yes , I have recently moved to Forks because I was being watched at my previous...home"I replied in my calm voice.

"Oh,well would you like to meet our family?"He said in a wary voice.

"I would be delighted."not informing him that I already knew his family seemed like the most reasonable root at the moment,He turned on his heel and sprinted off into the forest.I quickly caught up to him with Emmett trailing behind me , We soon stopped in front of another white mansion,We were greeted by Carlisle,Esmay,Edward,Alice and Rosalie , figuring that I should make my introduction I did.

"Hello my name is Bella Chamberlain."I looked at every one of them until my eyes settled on Carlisle's shocked face.I was then pulled into an unintentional past look in.

_'I saw myself and Carlisle running from something."Come on sister"Carlisle shouted"He could catch us at any moment,we must leave."I quickly pulled up the bottom of my dress and sprinted into the thick undergrowth with Carl on my tail,Suddenly he let out a scream and fell to the ground,running back to him,I saw that he had been hit with a Humbert spell,cracks had formed all over him.I picked him up gently and whispered reassuring words in his ear.I had nearly escaped the town borders when I heard a man yell_

_"I will find you Isabella,and when I do I will finally make you mine"I didn't wait around to hear anything else.I set my brother down In a nearby cabin and sprinted back to town.'_

I was pulled back to reality so fast that no one caught onto my vision,tears sprang to my eyes when I saw Carly again.

"Carly?"I whispered uncertainly.

"Bella"He whispered in a soft voice,He looked so broken.I threw myself into his arms and gave him a bone-crushing hug dry-sobbing,repeating over and over 'I'm so sorry,im so sorry Carly"

"I'm sorry too Baby Angel,I should never of let you go."When I Pulled out of his embrace , I met 4 confused gazes,1 of jealousy and one murderous glare.

"Carlisle"Esmay said in a false calm voice"Care to tell us who this ,girl, is?"She spat the word girl like it was ,poison ,All of the Cullen's looked shocked at Esmays outburst ,Guess she doesn't usually get like this.

"Everyone"Carly announced"This is my biological baby sister,Bella"

A/N-Sorry was going to make this chapter longer but it got too chapter is Edwards pov I am not going to post the next one until I get...7 reviews.

Hey look at my new story,its just a tester atm.

_An unexpected surprise.:__Bella and Charlie fled London because of Renee's betrayal 5 years later,Bella gets A threat on her is it?The person may be closer than they think._

Love Nakita^_^.


	6. IMPORTANT!

Hi I am sorry to say this but I have to put this story on hold due to tests and homework.I will continue this story at a later date.

Love Kitah.


End file.
